Hair
by torib0o
Summary: What do Shikamaru and Neji do on rainy afternoons? Well, a number of things. AU, ShikaNeji, Yaoi, Anal, Masturbation, Spanking etc.


A/N: Thought I'd try to write something I'd never seen around the 'Naruto' fandom before. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"I like your hair."

The statement was so quiet that Neji nearly missed it and as he looked at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but blink curiously.

It was a late October afternoon and heavy rain fell outside of their apartment, pattering heavily against their bedroom window. The two lay together in bed, legs tangled as they laid on their sides, facing each other. Neji's boyfriend, one usually with so little say, surprised him with the soft spoken statement, though it made the Hyuuga smile. They'd been together nearly four years and the other had rarely verbalized his pleasure with Neji's aesthetics. Of course there would be times when the man would tell Neji he looked nice, but in their relationship, things such as 'I like your hair,' were unusual to hear.

Feeling fingers sliding through his hair, Neji blinked as he watched his lover's eyes following the motion of his hand and the older man couldn't help but laugh softly as he moved the slightest bit closer and threw his leg over the other's hip and kissed him gently.

"Really now?"

"Mmm."

"What do you like about it?" he asked softly, trying to coax the other to speak.

"It's soft," he said. "And I like the way it frames your face and body."

Neji smiled as he nuzzled the other. "Is that so?"

"Mmm," the man mumbled. "And I like the way it hangs around us when we're having sex."

Neji snorted a laugh and pressed his forehead to his lover's neck. "Shikamaru," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around the man's midsection. "You're such an odd person."

The brunet hummed as he placed an arm around Neji's shoulders, the other tucking into the elder's hair. "But you love me," he said softly, a smile forming on his lips as they pushed their bodies closer.

He ran his hand down Neji's back atop the oversized t-shirt the older man wore, allowing his appendage to continue downward until it rested one the Hyuuga's taut behind, squeezing the other's plump, brief-clad bottom.

"I love your ass too," he whispered, feeling Neji shift against him. "It doesn't look like much, but it's a handful."

"Two handfuls," Neji mumbled as he felt Shikamaru's other hand join the first. "Are you enjoying yourself down there?" he asked softly, kissing at the other's neck slowly, feeling the man's pulse quicken beneath his lips.

"Maybe," Shikamaru mumbled. "Are you?"

"I might be," he said softly, sitting up. Neji swung a leg over Shikamaru's body, straddling the other and looking into semi-curious brown orbs. He lowered his butt to the Nara's crotch and smirked. "I think someone is certainly enjoying himself."

The younger man hissed as Neji moved against his hard cock, placing his hands on the lover's slim waist. His eyes caught Neji's opalescent pair and the smirk on those gorgeous, pink lips and immediately, he felt a heady tremble rock his body. Snaking a hand around Neji, he carefully dipped the appendage into the elder's underwear tickled lightly at the Hyuuga's rosebud of an anus.

"Tight back there," he said softly, voice teasing as Neji laid out atop him.

"As always," he replied smugly, chuckling, though his laughter broke off into pleasured moan as the Nara pushed the tip of his finger into him. "But I think there's something new that you might want to try out."

The Nara arched a brow as he slid his hand into Neji's lap, beginning to caress the other's length within the confines of his underwear. "Tell me," he said, voice firm, arousal coursing through his veins and Neji could only smirk.

The Hyuuga leaned down and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, a sound of pleasure escaping him as an eager tongue pressed past the barrier of his lips touch his tongue. He could feel large hands caressing his back, calloused fingers tracing the contours of his muscles and shoulder blades. Neji moved his hips in a short circle, pressing against that magnificent length and feeling it twitch the slightest bit against his ass as Shikamaru groaned.

Looking down at his lover, Neji smirked as he moved down Shikamaru's body, placing light kisses as he went and keeping his eyes on the Nara's. He slid his hands down the other's body to pull off his underwear, ears twitching as he felt one of those large hands settle atop his head, playing with his silken hair.

Neji rubbed his cheek against Shikamaru's thigh as he wrapped a slender hand around the man's cock, listening to the Nara's shallow intake of breath and laughing quietly.

"If you wanted this, why didn't you just tell me?"

Shikamaru was silent for several long moments, slowly moving his hips in time with Neji's hand as the elder man stroked him. "I didn't think it always needed to be said."

He stilled for a moment, looking up into the other's eyes before smiling gently and sliding back up Shikamaru's body to gently kiss the other's lips, cupping his cheeks. "You're right," he said softly. "I should have noticed before."

He bit lightly at the Nara's jaw before running his tongue over the spot soothingly, and then sucking harshly, moaning as a crack rang out through the room, Shikamaru spanking him harshly. He lay down atop the man, crying out as his underwear was pulled down and his backside was slapped once more, his glassy eyes meeting his lover's and he could not restrain his moans as he felt the other sneak a finger into him.

Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Neji pulled away from Shikamaru's probing finger to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him naked in the other's lap. "Wait," he said softly, fingers dipping beneath Shikamaru's shirt to rid the man of his clothing as well. "I told you there was something new I wanted to try."

Shikamaru arched a brow as the t-shirt cleared his head and slender fingers removed the elastic binding his hair. He tried to sit up when before Neji placed his hands on Shikamaru's chest and shook his head with a teasing smirk. "What?"

"Lie down and let me do this for you," he whispered, kissing the other once more before turning around, his back facing the Nara as he straddled the younger man's lap.

Neji stretched his body out along Shikamaru's as he bit his lower lip, wondering how much the Nara would truly enjoy this. He was taking another's word about his boyfriend's bedroom habits, but considering their sexual preferences, this would not be incredibly far fetched. He wrapped his hand around his lover's thick cock and stroked it slowly, licking at the tip before taking it in his mouth and suckling gently, moaning as he felt Shikamaru's hands on the back of his thighs.

Sitting up, he looked over his shoulder, opalescent eyes half lidded as he licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "You like my hair, don't you, Shikamaru," he said breathily, voice teasing.

The Nara grunted and nodded, eyes trained on Neji's fingers as he combed them through his silken locks. "Mmm-hmm," he mumbled.

Shikamaru appeared to be absolutely mesmerized as he watched Neji lean down and wrap his hand around his cock once more, this time along with his hair and he couldn't help but cry out as he felt those silky tendrils surround his burning arousal.

"Ah, Neji," he mumbled, eyes falling shut as he felt the other begin to move his hand. "What are you doing?"

Licking his lips, Neji kept eyes on Shikamaru. "I heard that you enjoyed things like this," he whispered. "Different materials surrounding your length as you wank. Is that true?"

Shikamaru made no verbal response and Neji smirked as he felt precum dribble over his fingers. As arousing as this was for his lover, it was exhilarating for Neji to bring the Nara such pleasure. It could feel his nipples tighten at each moan that fell from Shikamaru's lips, his cock twitch each time the Nara bucked his hips upward, and his breath grow short as the other's essence leaked from him, allowing Neji's hand to slide more quickly over his cock.

"Oh fuck, Nej. Feels so good, your hair."

He could feel individual tendrils of coarse and silky hair moving about his sensitive flesh and never had he felt anything like this in his life. While dating Inuzuka Kiba years prior, the other man figured out of his own accord, one of Shikamaru's private sexual desire and had taken advantage it, touching him with things such as paper, metals, fruits, vegetables, plastics, wood, and fabrics, all of which Shikamaru had loved, crying out at the pure pleasure of gossamer and ceder stroking him, but none had ever garnered a reaction as string string had. It was a wonder how something so thin and delicate had had the Nara screaming down the walls of their apartment, crying out for more as the material grazed the tip of his penis and slid over the slit.

Through his pleasured haze, Shikamaru knew that it must have been Kiba who told Neji of his desire, one he had no problem indulging in on his own, though he was not angry. Neji's hair around his cock felt more amazing than anything he could have ever imagined. The hair was mostly silken, though with penis so sensitive, he could feel each and every hair, feel the differentiating textures and he was reduced to nothing more than a puddle of squirming cries beneath Neji's wondrous fingers.

The ministrations didn't last long with Shikamaru's pent up sexual energy and Neji taking advantage of his private, secret desire. Neji moved his hands more quickly as his lover's breaths began to stutter out and knelt above him, his parted legs allowing Shikamaru gaze into his most private area and he knew his lover had taken note of this fact when a moment later, a thick, rough digit slid into him.

"Ah, Shikamaru," he cried out softly, hand slowing for a moment before a hand landed roughly on his backside, spanking him once more.

Shikamaru allowed himself to backhand Neji's ass once more, reveling in the pleasured cries the other released and thrusting his thick length into Neji's hand, pinching the reddened flesh of the Hyuuga's ass. "Finish what you started," he said, voice deep with arousal. "Come on, baby."

Neji moaned softly at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, flushing as the other slid two fingers into him without any warning causing him to double over and nearly lose his grip of the younger man's length, though he kept his grasp and moved his hand swiftly with as much determination as he could muster. He wondered vaguely what the effects of having his gorgeous hair splattered with the other's seed would be, but decided it wouldn't be too bad; it wouldn't be the first time Shikamaru came in his hair, though this time it wouldn't be an accident.

As he ran his thumb over Shikamaru's slit, a heavy drop of precum sliding down the younger man's length, Neji couldn't help but sneak his tongue out to taste his lover as the other swelled in his hand. He ran his moist, pink appendage along the side of Shikamaru's penis, tasting his hot, slick liquid and moaning the man's name.

Trailing his other hand downward, he cupped Shikamaru's balls and rolled the heavy orbs about in his hand before Shikamaru hissed and slapped Neji's ass harshly, a silent warning and Neji understood immediately. He kept his hand around Shikamaru, stroking him with short, rapid, strokes as he turned around so that he was facing his lover. He pulled at the Nara's cock until it was pointing directly at his face, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth a mere moment before he heard a deep, guttural groan and moist, liquid warmth was washing over his face and hair, spurting onto his tongue.

He stroked continued stroking Shikamaru through his orgasm, milking him completely. Moving his hair away from the tip of his lover's cock, Neji took it into his mouth, wanting to get a good taste of Shikamaru before dragging his fingers across cum covered cheeks and suckling the man's release from them.

Shikamaru watched Neji through half lidded eyes, exhausted by the other's display and content to watch his lover ingest his come before smoothing back his long hair, smirking at the sight of him as Neji lay down against him.

"You're going to have to wash your hair now, you know that, don't you?" he asked, holding the other to his chest and picking up a strand of the other's hair.

"Of course," Neji snorted, rubbing his hand up and down the Nara's chest. "But did you like how my hair felt around you?"

"Is that a serious question," he asked, trailing a finger down the Hyuuga's flushed cheek. "I just came all over you," he whispered and smirked as Neji squirmed against him, his hard, moist cock rubbing against Shikamaru's thigh.

Shikamaru placed his hand on the small of Neji's backed and moved his thigh against his lover's leg. "And you loved it, didn't you? You loved stroking me until I couldn't stand how fucking slutty you looked, moaning over my cock and licking me, until I came. You love having that power over me, love being dominant and powerful even though all you really want to do is lay on your back and spread those milky thighs for me so I can pound that ass, isn't that right?"

And that was all it took before Neji released a wanton moan and came against Shikamaru's leg, collapsing against the other's chest and sighing contently.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and leaned down to press his lips to his lover's smooth forehead. How he loved the rain and the activities they did during it.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Neji stood at the foot of their bed dressed uncharacteristically in a PVC corset and skirt, barely covering the swell of his ass, and black pumps. His hair was up in a messy bun and two tendrils hung at his temples. In his hand was a paddle and on his lips a smirk. Only in their bedroom would he wear an outfit such as this and only in their bedroom would they do activities such as this.

Shikamaru lay stripped bare on the bed, his hands bound to the headboard and legs separated by a spreader bar to prevent him from moving. Over his eyes was a blindfold and in his mouth was a thin piece of fabric, tied tightly to prevent him from speaking too much, but not from getting his point across.

This was not out of the norm for the two of them, exploring different paths to sexual gratification in their relationship, though this was an old favorite, something they enjoyed doing frequently. Neji straddled Shikamaru and sat on the man's chest, pulling the material out from his mouth to speak to him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, breath bouncing off the shell of his lover's ear as his tongue teased the man's golden hoop of an earring.

"Yes."

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes."

"Say them."

"Pineapple to stop the action and chimney to stop everything."

"Good."

Satisfied, Neji replaced the material to its place between Shikamaru's lips and looked down at his bedmate below him. He pulled the pins from his hair, allowing it to tumble down his back before leaning his head back, the tips of his hair tickling the other's body. As he opened his mouth to speak the rules for their, he head a muffled noise and looked up slowly a mere moment before a gentle smile came to rest on his lips.

"I love you too," he said softly before clearing his head back in its previous position and listening to the other moan at the light, teasing wisps of hair touching his body. "For every noise I hear, I will paddle you once."

He couldn't take notice of the smirk on Shikamaru's lips from his position, but he heard the other's mumble and pinched his thigh.

"That's one."

* * *

End

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are more than welcome

September 3rd, 2010


End file.
